


Who Knew My Roomate Would Be My Soulmate?!

by CurleyKenChan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Armin Arlert, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuties, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Eren Yeager, Eren is in Denial, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Crush, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Relationship(s), Romance, Sassy Armin Arlert, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurleyKenChan/pseuds/CurleyKenChan
Summary: Sharing a college dorm room? No biggie! Sharing a college dorm room with a hot guy ...um medic, I think our boys need some help over here! Are they going to end up being friends, lovers or enemies? Let's find out!
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Who Knew My Roomate Would Be My Soulmate?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people!! ^_^ Thanks so much for choosing to read my story  
> Now this story idea has been sitting in my computer since 2015!!! (Yes I'm serious) and I just rediscovered it and was like I can't believe I never posted this >.< So here we go.  
> I only had this one chapter written and I'm not sure where I originally wanted to go with this...but I love ErenxArmin so much I have ALOT of ideas...let's see how it goes!!  
> and I hope you enjoy ^\\\\\\\^

Armin sat in the car sighing looking out the window..."How am I gonna do this he thought?"  
"It's gonna take skill, courage and everything I've got, but as long as I think positive... I can...I can do it."  
"I'll make it through if its the last thing I do!" he yelled pounding his fist into his palm.  
The old man driving the car chuckled. Spectacled eyes looked at him through the review mirror..."that's some enthusiasm Armin," his grandfather smiled.  
"You do know its just college though, and you're not going off into battle for fear of not returning?"  
Armin smiled, "I know that, but we both know that I'm not so good with people. I always have a hard time making friends, so I usually refrain from it.  
And everyone always thinks I'm weird for being by myself all the time, not to mention they always think I'm 'freakishly smart', heh" he said rubbing the back of his neck. He sighed, the thought of having to deal with all that again is so depressing. "Not to mention I'm gonna have a roommate...who knows what type of person he'll be.  
It will be the worst thing ever if we don't get along" he blew out a huff of air, running his hands through his long golden locks.  
"You worry too much my boy. It'll be just fine, a fine young man such as yourself should be able to do well with whatever comes his way, and though I can't say everyone will like you, I'm sure that the people you come in contact with will respect you for who you are. This is college, not high school after all."  
Armin looked up, "I guess your right pa", he looked out the window, watching the few trees scattered among so many tall buildings pass by. Today he was starting Trost City College. Well, actual school doesn't start until next week. It's orientation week and today's the welcome to college! day where you get your dorm room and meet your roommate, settle in and all that junk. Fun.  
"Do I realllllyyyy have to go to college?" Armin asked blowing out air.  
"Of course you don't have to" the old man stated, "I mean, you could always stay and work on the farm with me!"  
Armin's grandfather has been taking care of him since his parents left. He loves his pa so much and is so grateful for everything that he has done for him but if there's one thing he doesnt want to do is stay on that farm!  
"Pa, there's so much in the world, so much I wanna know! So much I wanna learn! I love you but if I stay on the farm I'll never get to know what's out there" Armin disclaimed.  
"Exactly." his grandfather chuckeled "and that's exactly why you're going to college, just remember that and you'll be fine".  
Armin sighed, "well, one way to find out."

\---

After talking to the super preppy guy at the entrance to get his dorm key and directions to where it is, Armin took all his stuff from his pa's car. He had three boxes and two bags which didn't seem like that much so he told pa he could manage and they said their goodbyes. He decided to bring up the boxes first then the bags. He had a short flight of stairs to walk up since his dorm was on the second floor, he sighed now realizing that he could have used some help. "Why did I tell pa I could manage" he groaned, inching up the stairs groggily, boxes preventing him from seeing directly in-front him. When he finally reached the second floor (since he took longer than what was expected) he slowly went down the hall looking at the numbers on each door till he found dorm 2E. He set the boxes down slowly so he could get his key, which he put in the lock and turned, the door opened with a slight groan. He looked around the dorm, it was relatively small, but the typical size for college dorm rooms he guessed. Two beds, one on each sides of the room, two closets, two desks and a back room where he guessed the bathroom was. Apparently his roommate hadn't arrived yet, and a part of him was kind of relieved. He took in his boxes and proceeded to getting the rest of his stuff.

\---

Back in the dorm, Armin had most of his things sorted out. The walls on his side of the room where covered with anime posters and some amateur drawings of his. His desk filled with all sorts of biology textbooks, journals and lab books and neatly packed under the desk were his manga, figurines and other anime related stuff.  
Yes, our blond friend was a huge ass nerd, but he showed off his possessions proudly. He even had a signed poster from the writer of his favorite manga 'Ambush on Colossal.' Armin had changed into a pair of green skinny jeans and a black T-shirt with some random anime guy on it, with green hair, purple eyes fighting what seemed to be giant robots. (Mecha?) His blond, long strands were tied into a loose high bun, his glasses hanging from his nose, big blue eyes sparkling bright. His bed spread was a blue sheet with more anime characters on it. On the bed were a few plush anime characters. Most were male but Armin didn't care. If you walked into the room you would swear you entered an anime store..Armin sat on his bed sighing, pulling out his laptop. "I hope this isn't too much, I don't want to come off as a nerd, but I do want to be myself. I just hope he'll be like pa said and respects my individuality. I wonder when he's gonna show up?" he thought. Just as he lay back about to watch a movie he heard a groan outside the door, then the doorknob turned and the door banged open widely. A tall boy with dark hair that looked like a hot mess entered the room uttering a loud "whoo", tossing a bag unto the floor with a thud. He wore a sleeveless shirt, which look like the sleeves were ripped off and black denim shorts wrapped around the knee. They were ripped up one thigh and he had a pair of black ankle high sneakers. He was quite good looking, with a solid build and tattoos descending chiseled arm muscles on both arms. Armin noticed three, no four ear peircings as well. One look at this guy had Armin's heart pouding, "Oh shit, he's hot" he thought. The boy turned his gaze to Armin who sat on his bed with his mouth slightly open. The boy flashed a grin. "Hey roomie!, he practically shouted, I'm Eren, nice to meet ya."  
Armin blinked a couple of times, dazed, clearing his throat, h-hi, I'm A-armin. he managed.  
Eren laughed, "that's a cute name"  
Armin felt his cheeks heat up..."cute?" he thought "and why are my cheeks heating up" He chuckled and turned away.."thanks"  
Eren set down the other bag slouched over his shoulder and dragged in a couple boxes from outside. "I see you're already settled in."  
"Oh no" Armin thought, "here it comes, the wow, nerd much comments"  
"And you're into anime," Eren stated, "that's awesome!" He flashed Armin a smile.  
"R-really?" Armin asked confused, he literally just died inside.  
"Yeah, I mean I'm not into it myself, but I always thought the people who were, were cool, because they're always so passionate about it, especially the...what do you call it...um cosplayers."  
Armin's head exploded. "Did he just indirectly call me cool? wait no the more important thing here is he has no problem with it." "Well that's a relief" he sighed. Eren looked at him confused. "No I just thought you'd think I was a nerd or major loser or something, to still be into this stuff". Armin chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.  
Eren laughed, "oh, well no, not at all. Like I said, I think it's pretty dope."  
Armin felt a strange feeling in his stomach, "what is this" he thought, and why is this guy so nice?"  
"Anyways I've got some more bags to bring up so..."  
"Do you need any help?" Armin asked almost ready to spring off the bed.  
"Nah it's fine, I can manage it" Eren smiled. "Be right back blondie."  
Armin sat there not quite sure what to think of his room mate. He was hot, that's for sure. And despite his bad boy appearance, he was really sweet. "I might not have anything to worry about after all," Armin cooed.  
Eren returned with a guitar case and a dufflebag and closed their dorm door. While Eren unpacked Armin decided to take the opportunity to rest up since he was a bit tired.  
"Hey, I'm gonna take a lil nap kay. Hope you're finished unpacking by the time I wake up."  
Eren smiled, "okay blondie, I hope so too, then we can get to know each other a bit, heh"  
Armin blushed, 'damn this guy is charismtic'. With that he lay down to sleep.

\---

Armin woke up to a slight poking and someone saying "yo Armin, you gonna sleep all day buddy? You can't be that tired, com'on it's boring here."  
Armin groaned slightly, rubbing his eyes, "Erenn", he yawned. His cheeks were pink and his eyes still half closed, he looked so adorable. Eren gulped, a sudden lump in his throat.  
"Hey sleepy head, sorry to wake ya", he cleared his throat, "but I was kinda lonely heh"  
Armin felt his face turn red, is this guy serious? "Really?" he questioned looking at Eren with those big blue orbs, one eyebrow raised.  
"Yea" Eren muttered, we gotta play the get to know my roomie game, and I figured if I let ya sleep any longer you wouldn't wake till tomorrow and I couldn't wait that long."  
he flashed Armin a toothy grin, running his hand through his dark, silky hair.  
Armin smiled, this guy is something else. "Haha, well okay cool, let's play the get to know my roomie game."  
Eren beamed, "so what ya majoring in?"  
"I'm triple majoring in Biology, Chemistry and Physics," Armin said proudly.  
Eren eyes opened wide in awe, "Whoa, dude that's awesome... I suck at science."  
"Ha, it's not all that great, a bunch of work mostly.. what about you, what's your major?"  
"I'm gonna be majoring in Animation and Visual Effects. I like drawing and making my creations come to life heh."  
"Oh cool, but I thought it would have been music though," Armin said motioning to the guitar.  
"Oh, yea, I do love music, but it's a hobby," Eren stated with a grin.  
"A hobby huh, are you any good?" Armin teased.  
Eren laughed, "yea I guess so, been playing since I was 12. Think I got a pretty decent voice too."  
"I'll be the judge of that when I hear you play," Armin laughed.  
Eren laughed, then pouted, "I can play right now!" and he rushed over for his guitar.  
He strummed a couple cords and tuned up his guitar. "Okay, this one is called, my blonde roomate"  
Armin rolled his eyes laughing. Eren started a melody of the guitar and started singing. "my blonde roomate, he's really great...  
"So? what's ya verdict judge?" Eren laughed  
Armin was impressed, he stood clapping "10 out of 10! that was really good"  
"Yo really?" Eren bowed. "Thank you, thank you very much!"  
At that moment both boys had the same thought. "Damn was he cute."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Yay!!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to have the next chapter out soon!  
> Also I'm a bit rusty so forgive me if it was a bit sloppy :(  
> If you have any suggestions for how I should progress with the story to go let me know!!! <3


End file.
